Keroro's Oops
by RunwithscissorsXXXbattlescars
Summary: A "what-if" one-shot. Am I the only one who ever wondered if this would happen? P.S. I suck summaries. That's right. I SUCK summaries. 'Cuz they actually taste pretty good.


It was a normal day in the Hinata house.

By "normal," it is implied that there is nothing different with the course of daylight, or the earth's rotation. So, therefore in that logic, it was a completely, 100% purely normalistic (that's totally a word now) day.

Sergeant Keroro of the Keroro Platoon was enjoying this quite normal day himself. He decided to celebrate it in the only creative way he could think of—by buying another of his favorite thing in the world, Gunpla.

Keroro skipped down the halls of his enslaver's house giddily and went to the door when he heard footsteps that weren't his. Turning around, he stared up at Natsumi Hinata.

She tapped her foot against the floor angrily. "And just where do you think _you're_ going, stupid frog?!" she demanded.

"Why, I am simply preparing to go by a Gundam model, Natsumi-dono. Is there any harm in that?" he asked innocently.

The pink-haired human girl thought for a moment, then said, "With your money?"

He answered with a nod.

"All right. You can go. But don't cause any panic or anything!"

"Yes, Natsumi-dono!" he called back as she walked down the halls. Keroro pressed his finger against a button that launched him into his Pekoponian suit, to disguise himself as a normal Earth grub—er… Pekoponian. He shined his shoes, straightened his tie, and gently brushed a hand across his forehead. At last, he was off.

Keroro walked through the front door, letting it swing shut behind him, as he set off on his not-so-exciting journey to buy a plastic toy that wasn't even for his age range. He pat his hand against his pocket, savoring the sound of jingling yen. He was in an especially friendly mood, so he waved to a person passing by, who gaped in horror. Keroro dismissed this as normal, because Pekoponians usually had weird reactions to such a _handsome_ face like his.

Happily, he decided to wave to the rest of the people passing by, as well. Though the normal reactions to seeing a businessman with a frog face… did not come for him today. He turned his head to see a child squirming nervously under his gaze, and his mother simply acted similar to what water would do in cold weather. Freeze.

Keroro twisted his mouth to the side, trying to figure out what the heck was going on. He touched his fingers to his lips uncertainly, and the mother fainted against her son, almost crushing him. (Lucky thing he was too in shock to do anything about it.) Keroro shrugged it off and continued walking.

Along the way, he broke into a skip for no apparent reason. He couldn't help it; he was just so excited to get that new Gundam model off the shelves and into his bedroom! …To assemble it. Some children he passed who had happily been playing ball let their toy fall to the ground as they watched him skip by in horror.

"Mommy," said one boy as Keroro left, "please save me."

"IT'S HORRIBLE!" a girl wailed.

The last of the group whimpered and said, "I think I'm going to have nightmares…."

Reactions similar to these seemed to follow poor Keroro wherever he went, and no matter how hard he tried to evade the public's stunned gaze, _something_ was just too out-of-the-ordinary. More than normal, that was. He passed by a walking mirror (well, not exactly, two men had been carrying it across the street) and made sure there was nothing unusual on his face besides his face itself. Nope… nothing there. Curiously, the mirror fell to the ground and shattered, as the two men carrying it had dropped it in shock.

"Gerooooo!" Keroro howled. "Am I that ugly that mirrors shatter in my presence? No! It cannot be true! I know I'm beautiful; the Private and Mois-dono tell me that every day!" He held his head in shock—resulting in people staring in all the more shock. His eyes shifted to the two men who were struggling to clean up the shattered pieces of glass and not look at Keroro.

Keroro, sobbing, comforted himself by running all the way to the toy store and slumping down against one of the racks in sobs. Why, why? Why did the world fear him? In his sorrow, he bought the Gunpla he'd been after and made his way back home. Gundam always made him feel better. Everyone was just probably being weird, or normal, considering their reactions should have been… what they were.

Did that mean, since it was weird to him, yet normal to them, that he was weird? No, it couldn't be. He was normal to him, yet weird to the people considering themselves normal. What did…? Keroro shook his head. Great, now his brain hurt, too.

As he sauntered on home, in both moping and confusion, he decided that he'd heard more shrieks that day than ever before on any battlefield. He'd heard screams of pain, yes—but these ones were full of fear, just utter fear. Was he really that ugly? His lower lip quivered. Then how come no one ever screamed at all before when looking at him? No, in that case, people should have been screaming in sight of Kululu, not him. Keroro put his mind at ease after remembering that many people _had_, in fact, screamed when they saw Kululu for the first time. Keroro regrettably was one of them.

When Keroro finally reached home, he felt safe from the public's prying eye. He departed to his bedroom and assembled his Gunpla in bliss, practically forgetting the odd events that day.

The day proceeding, however, was not so forgiving.

"STUPID FROG, YOU COME UP HERE RIGHT NOW!" It was Natsumi's voice, awakening Keroro from his slumber. Still half-asleep, he stepped out of his bedroom and made his way up the ladder to the living room. Natsumi was pointing to the TV screen, yelling, "You'd better explain yourself _right now_, stupid frog!"

He rubbed his sleepy eyes and blinked them open at the television. Toothbrush commercial. He paused, and furrowed his brow. Nothing seemed to be the matter. "Natsumi-dono, I don't see anything wro—" He stopped midsentence as the news came up, showing film of what seemed to be… a headless man in a business suit?

"Aw, $&*# !" Keroro cursed in Keronese. He finally saw the light, and also something normal Pekoponians couldn't see. The previous day's events, people's reactions… it was all coming together.

Keroro promised them all he would never go in a Pekoponian suit with his anti-barrier on ever again.

* * *

**Yeah, not one of my best but I really wanted to write it…. Geez, how long ago did I even start this one?**


End file.
